


Drugie Lustro

by Suicide



Series: Lustra i Drzwi [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: (jeśli jest coś w co nie umiem bardziej niż w pisanie to są to tagi), (może kiedyś się naprawią), Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate universe - Mafia, Angst, Drama, Eating Disorders, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hux ma porywy romantyzmu, Hux nie jest miły, Kylo to nieodpowiedzialna sucz i Hux serio nie wie za jakie grzechy, M/M, Mental Instability, Mrs Hux A+++ parenting, Possessive Behavior, Prom, Romance, Sexual Content, Slow Dancing, Unhealthy Relationships, krew i tłuczone szkło
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7646428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicide/pseuds/Suicide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miał tylu kochanków, którzy prędzej czy później stawali się bezwolnymi marionetkami w jego rękach. Dlaczego tak łatwo przyszło mu oparcie swojego życia na najbardziej niestabilnej osobie, jaką poznał? Rozpieszczonym chłopaku (Kylo może myśleć o sobie jak o niezależnym buntowniku po przejściach, ale to myślenie życzeniowe. Jest dziwką, której od zawsze było wolno robić, na co miała ochotę, a ta jego "okropna matka" skrzywdziła go tylko tym, że za bardzo się martwiła. Kylo nie umie docenić tego, że ktoś się o niego martwi i wycina takie numery, niewdzięczna szmata, może lepiej skręcić mu kark, zanim ta więź stanie się jeszcze silniejsza...<br/>"Myślisz, że możesz kochać mnie bardziej?" To zdecydowanie głos Kylo, bezczelny i uśmiechnięty.<br/>"Myślisz, że możesz mi się, kurwa, wcinać w wewnętrzną narrację?" Hux zaciska zęby.<br/>Nie, Ren. Myślę, że wydarłeś ze mnie wszystkie ludzie uczucia i zawsze masz je przy sobie. Nic więcej mi nie zostało, nic więcej nie mogę ci dać. A jeśli znikniesz, one razem z tobą.) ze skłonnościami do napadów depresji, agresji i ogólnego suczenia.<br/>Bardzo, kurwa, mądrze, generale Hux. Przodkowie są dumni.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Jak zawsze dziękuję Bluebelle za betunek i wsparcie ^^

_It’s a new art form showing people how little we care._

_We’re so happy, even when we’re smiling out of fear._

\- Lorde, _Tennis Court_

Hux wychodzi z przymierzalni ubrany od góry do dołu w biel.

\- I jak? - Pyta, stając przed Kylo.

Ten niechętnie unosi wzrok znad ekranu telefonu i patrzy na niego bez entuzjazmu. Białe spodnie do kolan, biała koszula, białe, błyszczące buty, _białe jak żałoba w Japonii i blade twarze trupów..._

Na zakupach chęć życia Kylo maleje w tempie wzrostu ilości toreb, które musi nosić. W końcu Hux potrzebuje wolnych rąk żeby zbierać z wieszaków każdą rzecz, jaka wpadnie mu w oko i szastać platynową kartą.

\- Biało. - Odpowiada, mrużąc oczy jakby go oślepiło.

Hux parska.

\- Jestem dumny, że odróżniasz kolory.

Kylo uznaje, że może równie dobrze spróbować od innej strony, zanim Hux zrobi się marudny. Rzadko ma tak bezwarunkowo dobry nastrój jak wtedy, kiedy wydaje pieniądze.

\- We wszystkim wygadasz pięknie - zapewnia natychmiast.

Jego chłopak unosi na czoło okulary przeciwsłoneczne w białej oprawie i mruży oczy.

\- Czy ty właśnie spróbowałeś potraktować mnie jak typową kobietę? - Pyta zimno.

_Tak się zachowujesz Hux. Jak typowa rozpieszczona panienka._

Nie pozwala żeby cień niechęci, jaką do niego czuje w takich chwilach odmalowała się na jego twarzy. Znudzenie jest bezpieczniejsze.

\- Nie. To było szczere. - Zapewnia.

Albo przynajmniej nie było kłamstwem, bo nawet, kiedy stara się za wszelką cenę wyglądać jak lód śmietankowy, Hux jest dla niego najpiękniejszym facetem na świecie.

Ten najpiękniejszy facet na świecie zaciska wargi w bladą, wkurzoną linię i wraca do przymierzalni. Po chwili Kylo słyszy jego głos.

\- Przyniesiesz mi czarną marynarkę? Tę, którą widzieliśmy obok czerwonych spodni. W sumie czerwone spodnie też przynieś.

Wywraca oczami na ten najbardziej nieuprzejmy i arogancki ton pana i władcy świata, ale uznaje, że to i tak lepsze niż bezczynne sterczenie pod drzwiami przymieżalni.

Wraca do głównej części sklepu i idzie po nieszczęsną marynarkę i spodnie.

Szukając dobrego rozmiaru krzywi się lekko na widok ceny.

Kiedyś od tego uciekał. Uciekał od luksusu, jaki oferowała mu pozycja jego zakłamanej matki, porzucił tę sztuczność, jaka wiązała ludzi bogatych, a teraz... Teraz i tak do tego wrócił.

Jeszcze dwa lata temu wyśmiałby Huxa, jego życie na koszt rodziców, kupowanie dziesięciu par rękawiczek, które przecież niczym się nie różniły, a kosztowały absurdalnie dużo, za chodzenie po szkole z kubkiem karmelowej kawy i najnowszym tabletem... A teraz najzwyczajniej w świecie wybierał mu spodnie stojąc pomiędzy ludźmi, do których nie pasował i do których czuł niechęć, jakby perfumy były zbyt ciężkie, blask diamentów zbyt oślepiający, a krawędzie kart kredytowych zbyt ostre.

_Oto, co miłość robi z ludźmi._

\- Hux mam twoje rzeczy. - Oznajmia, bez pukania wchodząc do przebieralni.

Półnagi chłopak patrzy na niego i Kylo może przysiąc, że przez ułamek sekundy widzi w jego oczach lęk.

Zamiast zapytać, o co chodzi (wie, że i tak nie otrzyma odpowiedzi) mierzy go spojrzeniem, w końcu zatrzymuje je na guziku białych spodni. Jest zdecydowanie zapięty, a mimo tego spodnie (Kylo jest pewien, że to zwykły rozmiar Huxa. Za dużo czasu spędził szukając mu ubrań) są koszmarnie luźne, zsuwają się z bioder Huxa.

\- Kurwa - Kylo podchodzi do niego, ale Hux jak zwykle udaje, że absolutnie nie ma żadnego problemu.

\- Dzięki. Możesz już wyjść.

W odpowiedzi Ren patrzy na niego krzywo. Wyciąga rękę i niepewnie dotyka płaskiego brzucha Huxa. Dopiero teraz jest w stanie w pełni przekonać się jak bardzo jego chłopak schudł. Nie ma pojęcia, jakim cudem wcześniej nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Może po prostu nie chciał tego widzieć, bo to kurewsko egoistyczne, ale Hux, który przestaje być chłodny i stabilny, zaczyna się chwiać oznacza, że Kylo straci pewność tego, co trzyma prosto jego samego.

Wie o jego problemach - często siedział obok, kiedy Hux pochylony nad toaletą wyrzygiwał duszę, niepewnie głaszcząc go po plecach ( _Nie dotykaj mnie, Ren. Nie chcę twojego współczucia)._ Wie, czym są spowodowane, (dlatego nigdy nie spojrzy przychylnie na swoją teściową), ale nigdy nie było to aż tak drastyczne.

Kylo jest zmartwiony i zły. Zły na Huxa _(Czemu nic mi nie powiedziałeś? To przez rodziców? Przez szkołę? Egzaminy? Obowiązki samorządu? Ja…?)_ , na tych, którzy to spowodowali _(jedno słowo i ich zabiję, powiedz tylko kogo)_ zły na cały świat , że to ich spotyka. Jakby sam nie był dostatecznie niestabilny. A jego ukochany bardziej dba o niego niż o siebie.

Hux, wyraźnie zirytowany tym, że jego słabość jest teraz tak wyraźnie widoczna i namacalna, odwraca sie do niego plecami.

_Nie jesteś nadczłowiekiem, Hux. Masz do tego prawo._

\- Armita... - zaczyna niepewnie, delikatnie przytulając się do jego pleców

\- Nie. Nie próbuj - cedzi, wzdrygając się z odrazą na sam dźwięk swojego imienia.

Kylo wzdycha zirytowany.

\- Hux, posłuchaj, nikniesz w oczach. Dosłownie spierdalasz ode mnie kilogram po kilogramie. - Mówi, opierając brodę na jego ramieniu.

\- Mam to pod kontrolą, Ren...

\- Chuja tam, wcale nie. Jest coraz gorzej. - Mówi ostro, kładąc dłoń na boku Huxa. Jego palce idealnie dopasowują się do ciemnych siniaków. - Spróbuję ci pomóc, a jak to nic nie da, zwiążę, zapakuję do samochodu i zawiozę do szpitala.

\- Nie ośmielisz się - Hux spina mięśnie całkiem jakby chciał się wyrwać, ale Kylo tylko przytrzymuje go mocniej.

\- Jeśli będę wiedział, że to jedyna szansa na uratowanie ci życia? Bez wahania. Nawet gdybyś po wszystkim miał mnie znienawidzić.

Po chwili milczenia Hux uśmiecha się słabo. Kylo tego nie widzi, po prostu wyczuwa.

\- Dobrze. Jak chcesz. Postaram się. - zapewnia i przychodzi mu to tak łatwo, że z pewnością jest kłamstwem, tym co normalny, dobry chłopak powinien powiedzieć w takiej chwili.

\- Oczywiście wiesz, że Phasma mi pomoże? – Zaznacza.

Uśmiech zmienia się w niezadowolony grymas (Kiedy Kylo decyduje się na kolaboracje z Phasmą, za którą nie przepada, znaczy, że zrobiło się poważnie i będzie ciężko) ale Hux kiwa głową. 

\- Cokolwiek powiesz.

Usatysfakcjonowany tą odpowiedzią Kylo delikatnie dotyka ustami jego karku.

\- Cieszę się, że jak raz ty słuchasz mnie. - Mamrocze

\- Nie przyzwyczajają się. - chyba próbuje brzmieć chłodno, ale jego głos przechodzi w ciche westchnienie.

\- Czekam na zewnątrz - przed wyjściem Kylo lekko zaciska palce na posiniaczonej skórze.

Dopiero na korytarzu czuje jak mu gorąco. Nie wie czy ze złości czy z pożądania, ale w tej chwili ma ochotę coś zniszczyć albo pozwolić Huxowi zniszczyć siebie. Znowu.

_Zawsze miał problemy z kontrolowaniem agresji._

_Trzyletni Ben Solo rozbił piętnaście talerzy z szafki (podobało mu się to jak porcelana się rozpada. Dlatego, że chciał, rzuił któtko, talerze pękały z głośnym brzdękiem, kruszyły się, a potem chrzęściły pod jego nogami) zanim matka wzięła go na ręce i przytrzymała mocno(zdenerwowała się. Wystarczył jeden rzut. Ruch ręką i trochę hałas – to było satysfakcjonujące). Jakby sama wcześniej nie zabroniła mu jeść wszystkich cukierków, które przynosił tata._

_Siedmioletniemu Benowi przestraszony lekarz opatrywał rozwalone do krwi kostki na rękach (nie miał pojęcia czemu to, że bolało przynosiło ulgę). Bo tata wyszedł i nie wrócił(może chciał narobić tyle hałasu, zniszczyć tyle rzeczy, żeby przyszedł, zły jak mama. Okrzyczał go, a potem sam opatrzył mu dłonie). A obiecał._

_Miał zrobić naleśniki._

_Nikt nie robił takich naleśników jak Han Solo._

_Dwunastoletni Ben zdemolował swój pokój. Nie dlatego ,że chciał. Bardzo lubił obrazy na ścianach, komputer, puchowe poduszki. Nie wiedział, czemu to zrobił. Po prostu to, co go wypełniało było zbyt silne. Nie umiał tego dusić. Miał wrażenie, że jeśli spróbuje to wybuchnie i będą go zeskrobywać z niebieskich ścian._

_\- Mówiłam ci Han: masz nie wracać. Jest nam bez ciebie lepiej... Ben? Dobrze. Przynajmniej ma szansę na normalność._

_Przynajmniej wiedział, czemu ojciec go zostawił._

_Nie miał na tyle odwagi żeby przeciwstawić się tej despotycznej szmacie, nie chciał o niego walczyć z kobietą, która całkiem nie liczyła się ze zdaniem innych. Pierdolona pani generał._

_Od tamtej chwili Ben nienawidził swojej matki._

_Dopiero, kiedy miał piętnaście lat wykrzyczał jej to w twarz._

_\- Ben, nie możesz rozwiązywać sporów przemocą. - Oznajmiła tak spokojnie i stanowczo, że Ben miał ochotę uderzyć ją tak jak tego chłopaka w szkole. Tylko po to żeby pokazać jej, że wcale nie panuje nad sytuacją, nie ma go pod kontrolą, niech się jej nie wydaje..._

_\- Jak na razie mi się to doskonale udaje - powiedział szorstko, patrząc na nią buntowniczo zza zasłony czarnych włosów._

_Leia ściągnęła wargi._

_\- Skoro jesteś cywilizowanym człowiekiem musisz przestrzegać pewnych norm..._

_\- Przecież nie chodzę i nie napierdalam przypadkowych ludzi na ulicy._

_\- Wyrażaj się._

_To upomnienie jakoś wyjątkowo go rozsierdziło. Było iskrą, która dała początek pożarowi._

_\- Nie mów mi jak mam mówić! Przestań, przestań kurwa mówić mi jak mogę się wyrażać, co mogę robić a czego nie! Kto dał ci do tego prawo? Nie jesteś żadnym wzorem, jesteś okropną, zimną kobietą, więźniem tych wszystkich ograniczeń, jakie nakłada na ciebie społeczeństwo, jesteś tak obrzydliwie nudna, że to dopiero nienormalne. Nienawidzę cię, rozumiesz? Nienawidzę cię i mam nadzieję, że kiedyś umrzesz uduszona przez te wszystkie ograniczenia, które na siebie nakładasz! - Wrzasnął._

_Blada twarz, szeroko otwarte oczy, lekko rozchylone w szoku usta. Tak widział ją po raz ostatni._

_Pobiegł do swojego pokoju, zamknął drzwi i zaczął się pakować._

_W nocy wyszedł przez okno i nigdy nie wrócił._

_Nawet go nie szukała._

Kiedy Kylo myśli o młodszym sobie jest rozbawiony. Uroczy, durny dzieciak, któremu wydaje się, że cokolwiek wie o prawdziwym życiu i ma prawo się rzucać jak popierdolony. _Idiota_.

Może nie przepada za Benem Solo, ale jest mu wdzięczny. Na swój chory sposób to pomogło mu dorosnąć, trochę nawet narodzić się na nowo pod imieniem Kylo Ren.

Wprawdzie życie, które zaczął wieść od swojego przyjazdu do Nowego Jorku nie jest bezpieczne i przy tym jest kurewsko uciążliwe, ale przynajmniej nie zwyczajne. Czuje dreszcz za każdym razem, kiedy robi coś nielegalnego, kiedy spotykał się z człowiekiem, który w każdej chwili może go przebić nożem, zastrzelić, pobić...

Cieszy się też z ataków agresji Bena, których nigdy w pełni się nie pozbył.

Inaczej nie rzuciłby telefonem w lustro w sypialni Huxa.

\- Oddychaj, bo w tym sklepie drogo nam policzą za szkody. - Słyszy za sobą głos Huxa. Brzmi tak jakby kilka minut wcześniej, w przebieralni nie odezwali się słowem - Poza tym mogą mnie więcej nie wpuścić, a uwielbiam zakupy tutaj.

Kylo patrzy na niego i uśmiecha się tylko nieco wymuszenie. Wcale nie czuje się lepiej, ale musi nad sobą panować. _To niemal bolesne_.

Nie komentuje tej uwagi tylko patrzy z powątpiewaniem na naręcze ubrań trzymane przez jego chłopaka.

\- Kupujesz to wszytko? - Upewnia się, czując, że jego kręgosłup ma coś przeciwko. Już same leżące na podłodze torby z poprzednich sklepów sprawiają wrażenie jakby intensywnie mnożyły się przez pączkowanie.

\- Tak - Hux patrzy na niego jakby nie rozumiał tak głupiego pytania.

Czasem Kylo ma wrażenie, że jakaś część Huxa ma pięć lat i jest wyjątkowo głupia i rozpieszczona. Na szczęście ujawnia się na tyle rzadko, że nie jest to aż tak irytujące jak w wykonaniu innych bogatych dzieci kapitalizmu.

\- Nienawidzisz mnie. - Wzdycha dramatycznie, podnosząc zakupy - Idź płacić. Zaniesiemy to do samochodu, a potem idziemy na obiad.

Jest pewien, że Hux ledwo powstrzymał się przed sprzeciwem. Kiwa głową jakby sprawiało mu to wielki ból, ale po chwili szczerzy się.

\- Dobra. A potem znajdziemy coś dla ciebie.

Kylo otwiera usta żeby, jak za każdym razem, powiedzieć, że nie chce pieniędzy, ale Hux go uprzedza.

\- Ani słowa. W Hot Topic mają nową kolekcję a ty powoli przekraczasz granice między wyglądem hipstera a bezdomnego.

Ren zamyka usta.

Zastanawia się na ile świadomie Hux wykorzystuje to, że teraz Kylo zrobi dla niego wszystko jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle, nawet, jeśli oznacza to kupienie mu nowych ubrań. Pewnie cholernie.

Czasem zapomina, że mimo bycia uroczym, czasem nieco rozpieszczonopanienkowym dupkiem, Hux jest przede wszystkim manipulantem, despotą i pewnie w całkiem sporym stopniu socjopatą.

Chyba kocha to trochę bardziej niż powinien.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zawiera romantycznego Huxa - jeśli fakt, że (póki co) ten dupek ma jakieś uczucia godzi w czyjeś poglądy polityczne, te osoby proszone są o czytanie z zamkniętymi oczami.

_Waltzing's for dreamers and losers in love_

\- Richard Thompson, _Waltzing's for Dreamers_

* * *

 

Letnie słońce już powoli zachodzi, kiedy spotkanie samorządu w sprawie balu wreszcie się kończy. Hux wychodzi na parking i pierwsze, co rzuca mu się w oczy to to, że miejsce jego Bentleya jest puste.  

Z westchnieniem wyciąga z marynarki telefon i sprawdza godzinę.

_Jeszcze chwila_

Zgodnie z przewidywaniami, zza zakrętu wyjeżdża czarny motocykl, który zatrzymuje się tuż przed Huxem, mrucząc jak dzikie zwierzę. Kierowca ściąga czarny kask, a czarne włosy rozsypują się wokół jego twarzy jak w reklamie szamponu.

\- Coraz lepiej ci to wychodzi - mówi Hux z uśmiechem, zamiast powitania -Jak dużo czasu spędzasz przed lustrem ćwicząc?

Kylo pochyla się żeby najpierw namiętnie go pocałować - tak jak wypada księciu w skórzanej kurtce, przybywającemu na motorze - zanim odpowiada.

\- Nie tak długo jak ty swoje przemówienie na bal końcowy.

Hux chciałby móc oddychać na tyle równo, żeby się mu odciąć. Naprawdę by chciał.

\- Gdzie Bentley? - Pyta, kiedy Kylo wyciąga ze swojej torby złożoną, skórzaną kurtkę.

\- Wziąłem drugi zestaw kluczyków z twojego pokoju i oparkowałem go do twoje go garażu.

\- Czyli rozumiem, że dzisiaj obaj śpimy na kanapie. - Wzdycha dramatycznie na samą myśl o nocy w mieszkaniu Kylo.

\- Możesz na podłodze - sugeruje Ren podając mu kurtkę.

\- Znając twoją awersję do odkurzacza (porównywalną chyba tylko ze strachem Milicent)? Dobry Boże, mógłbym zostać zaatakowany przez rozwijającą się tam cywilizację.

Zakłada kurtkę i podnosi kołnierz żeby zaciągnąć się zapachem papierosów, taniego alkoholu i starej, znoszonej skóry.

_Kiedyś Hux zrobił najbardziej nieodpowiedzialną rzecz w swoim życiu. Jeden jedyny raz wsiadł za kierownicę całkowicie pijany. Nie był nawet pewien, dlaczego. Chyba miał coś ważnego do załatwienia, a jego kierowca akurat zszedł. (Czasami myślenie zadaniowe było uciążliwe)._

_Oczywiście wracanie w tym stanie z willi w Hamptons do jego domu na Upper East Side nie było dobrym pomysłem._

_Właściwie gdyby wierzył w Boga, dziękowałby mu na kolanach, że tylko wjechał w jakieś drzewo i to z wcale nie tak dużą prędkością, bo podczas jazdy ciągle mylił gaz z hamulcem. Na samo wspomnienie wzdrygał się myśląc, że mógł zginąć, nie realizuzjąc w pełni swojego szczegółowego planu na życie._

_Potem, leżąc na trawie, obok samochodu, który za cholerę nie chciał ruszyć, zadzwonił do Kylo._

_\- Kylooo.._

_\- Chryste, Hux jest trzecia. - Jęknął wyrwany ze snu - Coś się stało? Mam przyjechać? - Pytania natomiast były zadane całkowicie przytomnie. Hux zwykle nie dzwonił o takich porach chyba, że naprawdę potrzebował pomocy._

_\- Upiłem się, kochanie - oznajmił radośnie_

_\- Słychać._

_\- I potem pojechałem do domu. I wjebałem się w drzewo._

_\- Co kurwa zrobiłeś?! - Hałas towarzyszący temu okrzykowi oznaczał, że prawdopodobnie Kylo zerwał się z kanapy i potknął o jakiś istotny element kompozycyjny burdelu na podłodze._

_\- Przepraszam. Próbowałem między nim przejechać._

_\- Próbowałeś... Kurwa, Hux, powiedz mi gdzie jesteś, przyjadę po ciebie._

_Po jakimś czasie szarpania, przekleństw Kylo i śmiechu Huxa, temu drugiemu udało się w końcu sprawdzić na telefonie gdzie jest i podać adres._

_Nie miał pojęcia jak długo leżał na tylnym siedzeniu (Ren kazał mu wsiąść do środka i zamknąć drzwi) zanim obok rozbitego samochodu zatrzymał się czarny motocykl. Warczał tak, jakby Kylo przelał w niego swoją złość._

_Ren był obrażony - za każdym razem, kiedy Hux próbował go pocałować delikatnie acz stanowczo odsuwał go od siebie._

_\- Przynajmniej wiem, że ramiona nadal masz silne - stwierdził po tym jak Hux przytulił się do niego naprawdę mocno. - Załóż to. I to._

_Mowiąc to Kylo wręczył mu znoszoną, skórzaną kurtkę i kask._

_\- Chyba żartujesz! Nie założę tego. Jest używana.- Oznajmił, z odrazą odsuwając od siebie ramoneskę._

_\- Przez mojego znajomego_

_\- Wygląda jakby była świadkiem drugiej wojny światowej._

_Zirytowany Kylo nie był stanie zrozumieć, że Hux nie może założyć czegoś takiego, wyglądającego jakby wypełzło z demobilu w Czeczeni. Złapał go za włosy i szarpnął mocno, odchylając jego głowę do tyłu._

_\- Załóż tę jebaną kurtkę. - Wycedził, patrząc na niego stanowczo._

_Hux był tak zszokowany nagłą zamianą ról, że bez dalszych dyskusji na temat wątpliwej jakości skóry założył kurtkę i kask._

_\- Zasady są takie: nie puszczasz mnie. Trzymasz najmocniej jak dasz radę. I nie dotykasz pierdolonego kasku, bo cię zabiję._

_\- Skoro będę cię trzymać to nie dam rady zdjąć kasku..._

_Uciszony jednym spojrzeniem Kylo wsiadł za nim na motor i mocno przytulił się do jego pleców._

_Nigdy wcześniej nie jechał motorem._

_Nie miał pojęcia, czemu._

_Kiedy ruszyli zrozumiał ile tracił._

_To była najlepszą rzecz na świecie._

_Każdą komórką ciała czuł pęd powietrza, które przecinali, wibrowanie silnika dzikiej maszyny, na której jechali, ciepło ciała Kylo, to jak regularnie unosiła się jego klatka piersiowa, kiedy oddychał, zapach skóry i alkoholu..._

_Czuł się nieśmiertelny. Niezniszczalny. Czuł się jakby świat już należał do niego._

_Krzyczał głośniej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, radośniej, niż kiedy z Phasmą jechali kabrioletem, rozlewając złotego szampana na ulicach Manhattanu..._

_Kylo zawiózł go do swojej kawalerki na Brooklynie. Hux, pijany szczęściem i alkoholem nie pamiętał nic od momentu niepewnego zejścia z motoru do chwili, w której obudził się na zmechaconej kanapie w nieznanym mieszkaniu, przykryty kocykiem._

_Na jego widok Ren, siedzący obok, na podłodze, wydarł się na cały głos:_

_\- Mam nadzieję, że nie masz kaca!_

Hux kocha tę kurtkę (nigdy nie zamieniłby jej na coś nowego i drogiego), jazdę na motorze i nieliczne wieczory, które spędzają u Kylo.

Wprawdzie jego mieszkanie jest mniejsze niż salon w willi Huxa, zamiast łóżka stoi tam najstarsze i wyjątkowo nieudane dziecko Ikei, na którym mieści się co najwyżej półtorej osoby, kuchnia to niewielki aneks, a w łazience zamiast wanny jest prysznic.  Normalnie Hux nie byłby w stanie tutaj żyć - standard nie był nawet średni. Ale kiedy siedzą tam we dwóch czuje się bliższy Kylo.

Wszytko tu należy do niego, nosi na sobie jego ślad i Hux to uwielbia. Może ukrywać twarz w poduszce, która pachnie jak on, dotykać jego ulubionych książek, rano używać jego żelu pod prysznic, pić kawę w jego ulubionym kubku...

\- Jadłeś obiad? - Pyta Kylo, kiedy Hux rozkłada się na kanapie

\- Jadłem, Phasma może poświadczyć.

_Nic nie wyrzygałem._

Minął nieco ponad miesiąc odkąd Kylo zaczął poświęcać tyle uwagi diecie swojego chłopaka. Huxowi przychodziło to z trudem, ale jadł wszystko, co jeść powinien, za wszelką cenę starając się to utrzymać w żołądku (pomijając tę nieliczne sytuacje, kiedy oszukiwał i Kylo i Phasmę. Możliwe, że już z samego przyzwyczajenia). Nie było idealnie jednak ostatecznie zaczął znów przypominać żywego osiemnastolatka. Phasma pozwoliła mu nawet wrócić do pływania i tenisa uznając, że ma z czego czerpać energię.

Kylo kiwa głową.

\- Więc biorę tylko brandy. Chodź, idziemy na dach.

***

Nad Nowym Jorkiem słabo widać gwiazdy. Miasto, które nigdy nie śpi często przyćmiewa je swoim własnym blaskiem. Ale Kylo i tak uwielbia patrzeć w nocne niebo, najlepiej leżąc z głową na kolanach Huxa.

Jest cholernie niepoprawnym romantykiem.

\- Kiedy wreszcie się pochwalisz? - Pyta w pewnej chwili Kylo

Hux przerywa zabawę jego włosami i lekko marszczy brwi, jakby nie rozumiał, o co chodzi.

\- Wyniki. Wiem, że już masz odpowiedź.

\- Och.

Hux myśli o kilku kopertach z drogiego, kremowego papieru, które znalazł rano na stole w jadalni.

Yale, Stamford, Harvard, Oxford...

\- Przyjęli mnie. Wszędzie. - Odpowiada, wcale nie dumny. Co najwyżej usatysfakcjonowany.

_Sterta kopert płonących w kominku._

\- Super. Gratuluję. - uśmiech Kylo jest szczery, ale trochę smutny - To co? Oxford czy Harvard?

\- Columbia. - Oznajmia, starając się skupić na rozkosznym zaskoczeniu na jego twarzy, nie na ogniu trawiącym elegancki, kredowy papier, pożerającym część jego idealnego planu.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że tam składałeś. Oni są chociaż w Lidze Bluszczowej?

\- Jasne - parska jakby to było cos oczywistego - Nie przesadzaj, aż tak źle ze mną nie jest.

\- Ale nadal... Dlaczego? Mogłeś iść do jednej z najlepszych szkół na świecie.

Hux nie odpowiada od razu.

Myśli o tym jak puścił z dymem, coś, co kiedyś wydawało się pewne, _niezbędne_ , a nagle stało się zwykłą ambicją, którą mógł zdusić. Przychodziło mu to z trudem, ale próbował myśleć, że to wcale nie było aż takie ważne.

\- Chcę tu zostać, Ren. Czy to nie oczywiste? Nie zabiorę cię ze sobą, więc zostanę tutaj.

Kylo patrzy na niego, a na jego idealnie wykrojone usta wykrzywia cudowny uśmiech.

\- Pieprzysz. A co z twoją karierą i całą resztą?

\- Powiedzmy, że przemyślałem to i uznałem, że nie jest warte bycia daleko od ciebie. I tak dam sobie radę. - Mówi spokojnie, wodząc palcem po jego policzku, łącząc w konstelacje ciemne pieprzyki.

\- Chyba naprawdę kochasz mnie tak bardzo jak ja ciebie skoro jestem ważniejszy niż twoje obsesyjne ambicje.  - Odpowiada Kylo, mrużąc oczy, wyraźnie zadowolony z tego jak brzmi ten fakt wypowiedziany na głos.

Hux nie czuje się urażony określeniem _obsesyjne ambicje_.  Obaj wiedzą, że jest nad ambitny i ma wybujałe ego. Nie ma zamiaru się pod tym względem okłamywać - odkąd pamięta wiedział, że jest przeznaczony do władzy. I ma świadomość ile jest w stanie zrobić, żeby osiągnąć swój cel, co mógłby poświęcić.

_Wszystko?_

\- Słuchaj Ren... Ambicja ambicją i ale, gdybyś kiedykolwiek w to wątpił: niema niczego, co byłoby dla mnie ważniejsze niż ty, jasne?

_Tylko nie Kylo._

\- I vice versa, Hux. - Kylo łapie go za klapy marynarki i przyciąga do siebie. - Kurwa. Kocham cię - mruczy, zanim zaczyna go całować.

Cholera jasna, to cholernie niewygodna pozycja i po chwili Kylo odsuwa sie tylko na chwilę, żeby ją zmienić i usiąść okrakiem na kolanach Huxa.

\- Sąsiedzi mieliby coś przeciwko gdybyśmy się tu pieprzyli? - Pyta po chwili Hux, kiedy orientuje sie, że jego koszula jest o połowę bardziej rozpięta niż być powinna a t-shirt Kylo leży gdzieś obok nich.

\- Mhm. Jestem pewien, że tak.

\- Kurwa - wzdycha Hux. - Ubieraj się, Ren.

Słyszy jęk Kylo, kiedy ten posłusznie sięga po swoją koszulkę.

\- Powinieneś zaproponować przeniesienie się z powrotem do mieszkania.- Marudzi, zakładając ją.

\- Wybacz - mówi pozbawionym jakichkolwiek wyrzutów sumienia głosem Hux. Stara się uspokoić walące dziko serce w myślach przeklinając fakt, że dał się ponieść zanim omówił z Kylo sprawy najważniejsze, przewidziane do omówienia na ten wieczór. - Ale musimy jeszcze porozmawiać skoro mam cię w takim dobrym nastroju.

\- Już trochę mniej dobrym - mruczy, sięgając po jeszcze pełną butelkę alkoholu. 

Hux zarzekał się, że nie ma ochoty na picie. To jego nowa filozofia życiowa towarzysząca regularnemu jedzeniu. Nie wspomniał, że na spotkaniu rozbroili dwie whisky.

Nie warto.

Niemal machinalnie doprowadza sie do porządku, chociaż przecież i tak nikt ich nie widzi. Zapina koszulę, poprawia kołnierzyk, przygładza włosy.

Kylo patrzy na to wszystko uważnie (kiedyś wyznał, że lubi po prostu obserwować wszystkie dziwactwa Huxa), ale już nie z takim niedowierzaniem jak wtedy, kiedy podczas pierwszego poranka w jego mieszkaniu, Hux, mimo bycia zmordowanym i skacowanym, zaczął sprzątać. To było u niego odruchowe. Nie był w stanie funkcjonować chaosie, nawet zjeść głupiego śniadania, jeśli książki stały krzywo.

-Jesteś niemożliwy, Hux. Jak możesz w jednej chwili być tak obrzydliwie romantyczny, a w drugiej... No wiesz, zachowujesz sie jak generał pruskiej armii.

\- Daj mi chwilę, zaraz znowu będę romantyczny - mówI Hux.

Wyciąga paczkę papierosów, proponuje jednego Kylo, który jak zwykle odmawia, zostając przy procentach, zapala, zaciąga się i dopiero wtedy ciągnie:

\- Chodź ze mną na bal końcowy.

To nie jest pytanie ani propozycja. To proste polecenie.

Kylo ma z nim iść na bal kończący liceum, bo Hux zaplanował to sobie lata temu. Pójdzie na bal z najładniejszą dziewczyną w szkole, zdobędą tytuł króla i królowej balu, zapozują do zdjęcia, na którym wszyscy będą zatrzymywać się na dłużej przeglądając ich rocznik.

Wprawdzie nie przewidział, że jego królowa będzie emo punkową zdzirą i do tego facetem, ale... Najlepsze plany są elastyczne i Hux już zdążył go zmienić pod pewnymi względami (wykreślić kwestie bukieciku, ale wziąć pod uwagę jak długo krawiec będzie zbierał wymiary z wiercącego się Kylo) tak żeby wszystko się zgadzało.

\- Nie.  Nie mogę. - Odpowiada bez wahania Ren.

_Co ty kurwa powiedziałeś?_

Hux czuje, że ma ochotę go walnąć. Bardzo mocno zdzielić w tył głowy żeby do Kylo dotarło, że _to kurwa nie było pytanie._

\- Dlaczego? - Pyta, starając się nie brzmieć na zirytowanego. Nie trzeba się denerwować, wystarczy spokojnie wyjaśnić mu, że owszem, może.

_Jeśli powiesz mi, że masz pracę..._

Ostatnio Hux jest stara się zaakceptować to jak żyje Kylo. Cieszyć się tym, co ma i nie rujnować tego myśleniem o wszystkim, co może pójść nie tak. Idzie mu to dość chujowo, ale próbuje zobojętnić się na to, co robi jego chłopak kiedy nie ma go obok. To chyba uczciwe skoro Kylo nie wariuje, kiedy go nie ma i pozwala mu mieć swoje sekrety. ( _Tylko, że ja nie potrzebuję nadzoru, a on wręcz przeciwnie. Głupi, zbuntowany artysta o siebie nie zadba_.) Ale jeśli teraz wyjedzie mu z czymś takim to Hux za siebie nie ręczy.

\- Szczerze? - Kylo patrzy mu w oczy - nie chcę. Nienawidzę jebanych przyjęć pełnych ludzi, których nawet nie lubię, gdzie wszystko jest tak obrzydliwie sztuczne. To... Twój świat - wzrusza ramionami - ty się tam odnajdziesz. Ja nie.

\- Byłbyś ze mną - próbuje Hux, biorąc go za rękę.

\- Pamiętasz jak zmusiłeś mnie do siedzenia z tymi bucami z samorządu? - Przypomina - To była masakra.

\- Jestem szefem tych "buców" - wytyka mu Hux, czując coraz większą irytację.

Och oczywiście on robi dla Rena wszystko, co może, nawet, jeżeli oznacza to siedzenie ze zwariowanymi poetami, a ten dupek nawet nie chce się pofatygować na bal.

\- Taaa - Kylo szczerzy w uśmiechu swoje lekko krzywe zęby - Bucem przełożonym? Nadbucem?

\- Nie przeginaj, Ren...

\- Czekaj, może Buc naczelny?

\- Ren, wydaje ci się, że jesteś zabawny?

\- Buc Alfa?

\- Zaraz ci przyłożę i nie będzie miało to nic wspólnego z przyjemnością - grozi Hux, chociaż ciepłe, wesołe oczy Kylo sprawiają, że coś w nim topnieje.

\- Żartuję. Generał. - Mówi łagodnie, dotykając jego ściągniętej w wyrazie niezadowolenia, piegowatej twarzy.

\- Generał Buc? - Pyta, unosząc brew.

\- Nie. Generał Hux. Wiesz to jakoś do ciebie pasuje. Naprawdę. Jesteś strasznym dupkiem, który w innych okolicznościach miałby wielką armię, trzymaną za pysk żelazną ręką w czarnej rękawiczce. A wszyscy twoi wrogowie sraliby ze strachu na samo wspomnienie twojego nazwiska. - Brzmi to jak coś całkiem normalnego. Jakby Kylo wcale nie mówił, że Hux byłby bezwzględnym, psychopatycznycznyn dyktatorem siejącym terror.

Nie żeby jakoś mu to przeszkadzało. W sumie najdziwniejsze ( _trochę niepokojące)_ jest to, że żadnego z nich ta wizja naprawdę nie odrzuca.

\- Z taką gadką mógłbyś być moim nadwornym poetą. - Uśmiech nie sięga zimnych oczu Huxa, kiedy przeczesuje palcami jego włosy

\- Wolałbym być rycerzem.

\- Nie zostajesz rycerzem od czytania fantastyki, Ren. Musiałbyś trochę przypakować, bo na razie nie uniósłbyś karabeli.

\- Nie pieprz, Hux. Czasem noszę ciebie.

\- A Ivy ciebie. Jakaś jeszcze inteligentna zmiana tematu, czy możemy wrócić do tego, że chcesz mnie pozbawić najlepszego wieczoru w życiu? -  Jak zawsze bezlitośnie sprowadza go na ziemię.

Kylo wzdycha zrezygnowany jakby naprawdę myślał, że plany stworzenia imperium odwrócą uwagę Huxa od głównego tematu rozmowy.

_Próbowałeś._

\- Okej, inaczej: Kocham cię, ale nie pójdę na bal bo będzie to dla mnie męczarnia i proszę tylko o to żebyś to zrozumiał. Ty pójdziesz z jedną z dziewczyn, które są ładne, równie popularne i bez wahania odprawią z kwitkiem swoich partnerów, kiedy je zaprosisz, upijesz się przemyconym alkoholem, pewnie pocałujesz kogoś, komu potem wpierdolę i generalnie będziesz świetnie się bawić, nie irytując się tym, że nie możesz mnie wyciągnąć na parkiet.

Hux mruga zaskoczony, bo Kylo ma w oczach coś, co świadczy, że chętnie zrzuciłby go z dachu, ale mówi rzeczowo i spokojnie.

\- A to? Długo trenowałeś? Bo jest niezłe.

Kylo wzrusza ramionami

\- Improwizacja. Jestem artystą, nie? Jak widzisz, staram się grać pacyfistę ,żeby nie zepsuć nastroju. Chcę tu sobie po prostu bezkarnie z tobą siedzieć. Skoro tak długo byłeś miły.

\- Szkoda. Gdybyś chamszczył mógłbym cię spoliczkować - wzdycha Hux.

Wie, że przegrał.

Nie zmusi Kylo do wbicia sie w garnitur i ruszenia tyłka na imprezę.

Plan trzeba będzie zmienić, zaprosić dziewczynę, dogadać kolory... No i w ogóle bal sam sie nie zorganizuje. Właściwie Hux jest pewien, że najbliższe dni spędzi w pokoju samorządu starając się opanować ten burdel.  Chyba wyciągnie stary prezent od Phasmy - koszulkę z napisem _ASMODEUSZ_. Przyda się.

\- Zawsze możesz to zrobić, prawda?

Hux nie odpowiada, wbijając spojrzenie w białą tarczę księżyca. W myślach przestawia wszystkie elementy tak żeby znów do siebie pasowały, aż dochodzi do chwili, w której coś się zacina. Jednej rzeczy, której nie jest w stanie tak po prostu zmienić.

Chyba robi się obrzydliwie sentymentalny, bo nagle wstaje i wyciąga rękę do Kylo.

\- Nie chcesz iść na bal? Dobrze. Ale tego ci nie daruję.

Kylo pozwala pociągnąć się na nogi i staje przed nim.

\- Chcesz mnie zrzucić z dachu? - Uśmiecha się półgębkiem

\- Nie. Chcę z tobą zatańczyć. Walca. Tu i teraz skoro na balu mnie nie zaszczycisz. - Oznajmia, drugą dłoń kładąc na jego boku. (Nie ma pojęcia, czemu głupi taniec znajduje się na jego liście. Musiał pojawić się tam lata temu, kiedy Hux był jeszcze dzieckiem i pozwalał, żeby Dorotha rozjaśniała nieco jego życie pięknymi bajkami, które były odskocznią od rodzicielskiej kindersztuby. Zapodział się gdzieś pomiędzy kolekcją samochodów i dyplomem z prawa).

\- Woah - tym Kylo jest naprawdę zaskoczony - Chcesz tańczyć? Po tym jak chwilę temu byłeś zły, bo zwaliłem ci plany?

\- Widzisz, Ren... O to chyba z nami chodzi. Mamy ochotę pozabijać siebie nawzajem częściej niż kogokolwiek innego na świecie. - Wyjaśnia, patrząc mu w oczy - Ale się kochamy. Więc to dziwne i dziwnie na mnie działa. Pewnie, dlatego teraz chcę z tobą tańczyć. Po prostu.

Mówi to tak rzeczowo jak to tylko możliwe w chwili, gdy mówi się cos tak głupiego. (Przez co brzmi chyba jeszcze bardziej głupio.)

\- Ty naprawdę za cholerę nie radzisz sobie z uczuciami. - Podsumowuje Kylo

\- Jakbyś sam był lepszy.

\- Nie umiem tańczyć.

\- Wiem. Poprowadzę cię. Jak zwykle.

\- Dziękuję. Nie masz muzyki.

Sięgając po telefon myśli, że są kretynami. Wyglądają jak kretyni i brzmią jak kretyni, więc jest niezmiernie wdzięczny Freddiemu Mercuremu, że uciął tę rozmowę swoim _the Millionare Waltz_.

Kylo kłamał mówiąc, że nie umie tańczyć. Przynajmniej częściowo. Ma dobre wyczucie własnego ciała nabyte przez lata ćwiczenia gry aktorskiej i poruszania się na scenie, więc szybko załapuje kroki. Plus tego, że wcześniej nie tańczył walca to fakt, że nie przyzwyczaił się do męskich kroków i tańczenie po damskiej stronie nie wymaga od niego przestawiania się. Minus to to, że nosi glany i Hux zastanawia się czy jego palce już są(tylko) połamane (,czy z kości już został proszek). I czy zrosną się do balu.

W końcu jednak znajdują wspólny rytm. Ich ciała są po prostu przystosowane do tego, żeby współgrać.

\- Nie podejrzewałem cię o to. W sensie właśnie tańczymy walca pod nocnym niebem. Co się stało z Królową Śniegu?

\- Czy to ten moment, kiedy powinienem być poetycki?

\- Ułatwi mi to potem napisanie wiersza o tej chwili, więc próbuj. - Brzmi jakby żartował, ale Hux wcale nie jest pewien, że tego nie zrobi.

Oczywiście z jego niechęcią do mówienia metaforami i porównaniami wygrywa ta cholerna chęć bycia najlepszym we wszystkim.

\- W życiu Królowej Śniegu pojawił się chłopak. Był chaotyczny jak ogień, niszczycielski, gwałtowny, parzył tych, którzy zbytnio się do niego zbliżyli. Ale królowa miała w sobie zbyt dużo zimna, żeby mógł ją skrzywdzić swoim żarem. Był pierwszym, do kogo naprawdę się zbliżyła, bo nie groziło mu zamarznięcie. Ona go ostudziła, zapanowała nad nim, uczyniła mniej niszczycielskim. A on ją ogrzał, stopił lód w jej sercu. Chciała to zatrzymać. Chciała zatrzymać go przy sobie, jako swojego rycerza. I jakoś jej się udało, chociaż była straszną suką. Bo on nie był wcale lepszy pod tym względem.

Kylo patrzy na niego i dosłownie się rumieni. Hux jest pewien, że to nie od alkoholu i uznaje, że rozszerzona historia literatury jednak się na coś przydała.

Nie odzywa sie póki muzyka nie ucichnie.

Wtedy wyłamuje się ze sztywnej ramy (Hux lubi sztywną ramę walca. Lubi ten taniec. Jest taki... Uporządkowany. A jednak lekki i płynny, miękki. Nawet, jeśli tańczy sie go z Kylo w glanach.

 _Lub zwłaszcza wtedy_ ) i po prostu przytula Huxa, opierając brodę na jego ramieniu.

\- To było niezłe. Jak na ciebie. Może nawet dwa na dziesięć. - Mruczy cicho .

Hux uśmiecha się głaszcze go po włosach.

\- Kłamiesz. Widzisz? Jak chcę umiem być poetycko-artystyczny. Nawet się zarumieniłeś.

Czuje stłumiony śmiech Kylo i sam się uśmiecha.

\- To tylko dlatego, że jednak oberwałem zaszczytem bycia rycerzem. - wyjaśnia, po czym całuje go w szyję.

\- Mhm. Brawo Ren. Wpisz to sobie do CV. Przynajmniej coś tam będzie. - Parska. Słysząc to Kylo go gryzie, na co Hux szarpie go za włosy i odrywa od siebie - Sucz.

Kylo patrzy na niego spod zmrużonych powiek, oblizując usta.

\- Mógłbyś być całą noc taki kochany, Hux. – Stwierdza.

\- Nie umiem, kochanie. Ale wiesz, możemy iść na kompromis. Mogę cisnąć po tobie po francusku albo recytować poezję po niemiecku.

Po zastanowieniu, Ren wzrusza ramionami.

\- Obie opcje brzmią dobrze. Mamy całą noc.

Hux myśli o tym, że chyba może skreślić z listy planów _Najlepszy Wieczór w Życiu_

I jednak spędził go z Kylo.


	3. Chapter 3

_Tonight we are victorious_   
_Champagne pouring over us_   
_All my friends were glorious_   
_Tonight we are victorious_

_-_ Panic! at the Disco, _Victorious_

* * *

 

Hux idzie na bal w towarzystwie Illori Rose Erskine. Lubi ją, a to coś, co może powiedzieć o niewielu osobach. Illor jest mądra, ładna, zabawna, pełni istotną funkcję w samorządzie i kiedyś nawet było między nimi coś więcej.

Kylo o tym wie i dlatego nienawidzi w Illori wszystkiego, zaczynając od jej kasztanowych włosów, przez zielone oczy i doskonałą figurę pływaczki, na szkockim akcencie kończąc. Dlatego Hux zaprosił właśnie ją. Bo zazdrosny Kylo jest uroczy i w pełni sobie na to zasłużył.

_Mógł iść zamiast niej? Mógł._

Hux nawet wysyła mu ich selfie z limuzyny.

 **Kylo:** Dobrze wyglądasz.

 **Ty:** Wiem

 **Kylo:** Illori też.

 **Ty:** Wiem.

 **Kylo:** Pamiętaj, że umiem zabić ją na sto sposobów i na tyle samo sprawić, że nigdy nie znajdą ciała.

Hux uśmiecha się na tę wiadomość, chowa telefon do kieszeni i obejmuje Illori ramieniem.

\- Mój chłopak zazdrosny - oznajmia lekko.

Dziewczyna nie wydaje się przejęta. Wzrusza lekko ramionami.

\- Twój chłopak zawsze jest zazdrosny, Generale.

Wywraca oczami znów słysząc ten tytuł ale wie, że już się nie uwolni. Nie po tym, jaką dyktaturę wprowadził podczas przygotowań do balu. Ale przynajmniej wszystko chodziło jak w zegarku, nawet wtedy, gdy przez Huxa przewodnicząca sekcji artystycznej z płaczem uciekła do toalety i przez kolejne trzy dni nie pojawiała się w szkole.

\- Jego problem. Niech żałuje.

Illori doskonale rozumie sytuację i to, czemu akurat ona siedzi obok niego w tej limuzynie.

Całuje go w policzek.

\- Po prostu baw się dobrze.

***

Bal trwa.

Hux spotyka się z mnóstwem ludzi - on i jego partnerka krążą w tłumie, nieustannie zaczepiani przez uczniów i nauczycieli. W końcu udaje im się odnaleźć Phasmę - ubrana w idealnie dopasowany, czarny garnitur, błyszczące, czarne buty, z ustami pomalowanymi czerwoną szminką wygląda pięknie. Idzie razem z podekscytowaną Ivy, której wiktoriańska sukienka, ciężka od falbanek i koronek, kontrastuje z prostym męskim ubiorem Phasmy. Nie mniej, wyglądają na swój sposób uroczo, chociaż Hux nadal nie znosi Ivy.

\- Jednak punkowa dziwka się nie złamała - zauważa Phasma mierząc ich wzrokiem. - Może i dobrze. Świetnie wyglądasz, Illori.

\- Och, wy też. Szkoda, że nie tańczycie walca. To wyglądałoby cudownie - mówi partnerka Huxa.

\- Wie-em - wzdycha Ivy. - Ale Phasma nie chciała. Jest czasem uparta jak Kylo. Powiedziałam, że przecież skoro mam już sukienkę, to będzie cudownie zamiatać po podłodze i wirować...

Hux czuje jak powieka zaczyna mu drżeć. A ona dopiero się rozkręca.

\- Phasma mogę cię prosić? Musimy iść do Mitaki i załatwić sprawy z nagłośnieniem. - Uśmiechając się idealnie, bierze ją pod ramię i odciąga od ich partnerek. - Panie wybaczą.

Nie ma zbytnio wyrzutów sumienia, bo Illori chyba naprawdę lubi Ivy. Może bywa złośliwa, ale zwykle jednak jest życzliwa dla wszystkich. Pewnie dlatego jej i Huxowi nie wyszło.

\- Jesteś taki subtelny - parka Phasma. - Kylo cię zaraził?

Hux wciąga ją za kulisy i zapala papierosa. Phasma odmawia, bo jej ciało sportowca to świątynia.

\- Wiesz o co mi chodzi - mówi zaciągając się dymem.

\- Generale Hux, czy pan się denerwuje? - pyta nieco rozbawiona Phasma.

\- Błagam - patrzy na nią z politowaniem. - Nie denerwuję się. Wszystko jest dopięte na ostatni guzik.

\- Zszyte twoimi wyprutymi żyłami. - Uśmiecha się lekko i patrzy na niego uważnie. Hux czuje się jak sztuka mięsa bo wie, że Phasma właśnie prowadzi jedną że swoich kontroli jakości i sprawności. Chyba wynik ją zadowala bo mówi: - Wynajęliśmy apartament w hotelu. Po części oficjalnej jedziemy się zabawić. Mam nadzieję, że nie masz planów.

Przez „my” Phasma ma na myśli lokalną szlachtę i Hux szczerzy zęby na samą myśl, o tym pomyśle.

\- Wiedziałem, że mogę na tobie polegać, pani kapitan. - Klepie ją po ramieniu. - Wprawdzie Ren jest u mnie ale wie, że nie wrócę do rana więc… Jestem wolny.

\- Cudownie. - Phasma poprawia krawat. - Wiesz, bez ciebie nie poradzimy sobie z tym całym alkoholem.

\- Obiecuję, że was wesprę z zapałem prawdziwego Irlandczyka - zapewnia.

Zapowiada się niezapomniany wieczór.

***

Tańczą walca.

Wprawdzie nijak ma się to do walca z Kylo, ale jest perfekcyjnie i Hux jest pewien, że spojrzenia co najmniej połowy gości są utkwione w nim i Illori.

Potem odbierają korony króla i królowej, albo raczej generała i pierwszej damy, jak zapowiedział ich Poe Dameron.

Hux wygłasza krótkie, ale niewątpliwie wspaniałe przemówienie, którym urzeka niemal wszystkich.

Plan zostaje wypełniony i niedługo po północy wychodzą - król, królowa i ich świta.

W limuzynie, którą jadą do hotelu na cały regulatora gra _Victorious_

Ktoś otwiera pierwszego szampana.

***

O drugiej wszyscy są pijani. Ktoś leży na miękkim dywanie nieprzytomny ( _a może martwy? To byłoby zabawne._ ), ktoś tańczy na stole i nieudolnie lawirując między kieliszkami z kruchego szkła zmienia je w ostre odłamki.

Phasma powstrzymała Huxa, kiedy ktoś zaproponował mu jakieś narkotyki ( _Phasma nigdy się na to nie godziła. Nawet na imprezach. I dobrze. Chociaż te razy, kiedy straciła czujność też były dobre_ ), ale nikt nie mówił mu, że nie może tyle pić, nie może pić na pusty żołądek, nie może tyle pić, nie może, _nie powinienem..._

Tequilla spływa po brodzie, szyi, za dekolt dziewczyny której właśnie wlewa do ust szklankę alkoholu.

\- Dalej, skarbie, połykaj, wiem, że umiesz - śmieje się siedzący obok chłopak.

Ona chichocze, Hux też się śmieje, trochę mocniej przechyla szklankę i _Jessica?_ kończy z mokrą sukienką, ale irracjonalnie z tego powodu szczęśliwa.

\- Hej, panie generale! - woła ktoś z drugiego końca pokoju.

Hux wstaje chwiejąc, się nieco, pozostawia Jessicę siedzącą na podłodze i idzie do _Dextera?_ siedzącego z _Ivanem? Michaelem? Catherine? Bellą?_ i Illori.

\- Co jest? - pyta, siadając przy nich. Ktoś od razu podaje mu szklankę czegoś.

\- Zastanawialiśmy się - bełkocze Ivan, a jego rosyjski akcent jest mocny _i nawet ładny mógłbym go częściej słuchać._ \- Dexter chce cię wzywać na pojedynek w ściąganiu pończoch zębami - wyjaśnia.

Hux mruży oczy żeby skupić wzrok na tym który ośmielił się rzucić mu rękawicę. Jest to trudne, bo nie ma pewności który z dwóch Dexterów to zrobił

\- Myślisz, że jesteś lepszy ode mnie? - pyta, starając się brzmieć zimno i spokojnie jak zawsze

\- Przekonajmy się. - Chłopak robi hardą minę. - Możemy prosić dwie panie w pończochach na łóżko?

Dziewczyny zaczynają chichotać i w końcu Illori i Bella siadają na brzegu wielkiego łóżka.

\- Chodź, królu. Przyniosę ci szczęście - śmieje się Illori. Ściąga buty i podciąga sukienkę tak wysoko, że wszyscy widzą jaj koronkowe majtki.

Hux klęka pomiędzy jej nogami, obok Dexter robi to samo z Bellą.

\- Czas... Start! - krzyczy Ivan.

Hux łapie w zęby brzeg różowej, jedwabnej pończochy i zaczyna ją ściągać. Robił to wcześniej, ale w tym stanie wymaga to znacznie większego skupienia dlatego głosy grupki, która już zebrała się dookoła nich - śmiech, krzyki, _kogo obstawiacie?, przegrany zakłada pończochy hahaha...,_ tłuczone szkło, _czy oni mogliby przestać tańczyć na stole? Krew zostanie na dywanie..._ docierają do niego jak zza grubej kurtyny.

Illori prostuje ponętnie nogę, trzepocząc rzęsami, co wyszłoby znacznie lepiej gdyby była trzeźwa, a pończocha spada na podłogę.

Rozlegają się głośne oklaski, Dexter chyba też właśnie skończył i Huxa irytuje ten brak wyraźnej przewagi.

\- Pomóż mi, skarbie - mruczy, dotykając ustami uda swojej partnerki.

Dziewczyna drży lekko, śmieje się głośnej i nie ma w tym nic z jej zwykłego uroczego śmiechu. Gdyby był Kylo, pomyślałby, że brzmi jak szalona Menada, gotowa przekroczyć granicę.

_Czy Kylo naprawdę by ją dla mnie zabił?_

Zaczyna ściągać drugą pończochę, czując jak pod dotykiem jego ust na skórze Illori pojawia się gęsia skórka, a dziewczyna lekko głaska go po włosach.

Jej drobne dłonie całkiem nie przypominają dłoni Kylo i Hux gdzieś z tyłu głowy ma myśl, że jest w tym coś kurewsko niewłaściwego. Jednak to uczucie jest zbyt słabe, by przebić się przez ciężką mieszaninę alkoholu, adrenaliny i endorfin.

Kiedy pończocha ląduje na dywanie, a on krótko muska ustami stopę Illori rozlegają się gromkie oklaski.

\- Remis! - krzyczy Ivan i Hux z niedowierzaniem odwraca się, żeby spojrzeć na Dextera, który trzyma w zębach kawałek cienkiego jedwabiu.

Pomiędzy widzami przetacza się jęk zawodu.

\- Ale jak to? Skoro mamy dwóch zwycięzców, to nikt nie założy pończoch - wzdycha _Britney?_

\- Zawsze możemy uznać, że właściwie to mamy dwóch przegranych - proponuje Michael uśmiechając się diabolicznie.

Hux i Dexter patrzą na siebie porozumiewawczo. Czy król przewodniczący i kapitan drużyny pływackiej mogą rozczarować spragnioną wrażeń publiczność?

\- Generale, proponuję się ulotnić do łazienki. - Dexter pierwszy się łamie i wyciąga do niego rękę.

Hux niechętnie ją przyjmuje, cieszy się, że ma rękawiczki ale zachowuje uśmiech jakby dostał skurczu mięśni twarzy.

\- Z tobą? Z przyjemnością.

Idą do łazienki przy akompaniamencie zbiorowego "uuuuuu", "twój chłopak będzie zazdrosny, Hux" i "Wyślemy Daisy zdjęcia, Dex".

Hux zamyka za nimi drzwi, dwa razy upewniając się, że przekręcił klucz w zamku. W milczeniu siada na brzegu wanny i ściąga spodnie.

\- Przynajmniej mamy jasne włosy - rzuca pocieszająco jego towarzysz, rozpoznając pasek. - Gdyby były czarne, to by to przypałowo wyglądało.

\- I zgrabne nogi - Hux trzepocze rzęsami, prostując nogę i ponętnie przeciągając po niej dłonią.

\- Przynajmniej nas zapamiętają. O ile zapamiętają cokolwiek.

Zakładają pończochy i to kurewsko dziwne _chociaż nie, w tej chwili ani trochę._ Hux nigdy wcześniej nie robił czegoś takiego i to naprawdę ciekawe uczucie - cienki, delikatny, obcisły materiał, ściśle przylegający do skóry.

\- Kurwa. To jak nosić prezerwatywę na nodze - stwierdza Dexter, a Hux wybucha śmiechem i spada z wanny. Kończy się przebierać już na podłodze, uznając, że to bezpieczniejsze.

Gdy oboje mają na sobie te symbole porażki - Hux różowe, jego przyjaciel czarne, stają na przeciwko siebie, mierząc się spojrzeniami.

\- Nie wygląda źle. Masz fajny tyłek w tych bokserkach. Czarny ci pasuje. - stwierdza Dexter, a Hux wydyma wargi jak ponętna dziewczynka i opiera rękę na biodrze.

\- Tu też. Tylko jeszcze... - po chwili wahania sięga do koszuli Dextera. Rozwiązuje jego krawat i rozpina kilka guzików, odsłaniając fragment gładkiej, opalonej piersi. - Niech im opadną szczęki.

Potem pozwala Dexterowi zrobić to samo ze sobą. Chłopak zamiera na chwilę widząc siniaki, zadrapania i ślady ugryzień odcinające się na bladej, piegowatej skórze.

\- Mam przestać? - pyta nagle niepewnie.

Hux wzrusza ramionami.

\- Mało kto o tym nie wie, serio.

Miał już tylu mniej lub bardziej przypadkowych kochanków, że prawie każdy zdawał sobie sprawę z jego... upodobań. Plotki w liceum rozchodziły się z prędkością światła i to było nie do uniknięcia.

\- Wiesz, to całkiem gorące - mruknął Dexter, przesuwając palcem po bliźnie, przecinającej jego obojczyk.

To jedna z _tych_ blizn, blizn o które nigdy nie prosił, więc łapie Dextera za nadgarstek, wbijając w niego paznokcie.

\- Nie tym razem - mówi, a temperatura jego głosu nagle spada poniżej zera. Niektóre rzeczy są zakorzenione w jego umyśle zbyt głęboko, żeby stłumił je alkohol.

_Boli._

_Bardzo._

_Nadal._

\- Okej. Przepraszam. - Dexter zabiera rękę i patrzy na niego niepewnie. Jakby naprawdę myślał, że Hux jest niebezpieczny.

Jest w tym coś podniecającego, bo od jakiegoś czasu starał się być _normalny_ i prawie zapomniał czym jest prawdziwy strach w czyichś oczach.

_\- To od ciebie promieniuje - powiedziała kiedyś Phsama - Ludzie po prostu chcą cię słuchać, bo jesteś kurewsko charyzmatyczny i przerażający. To coś jak... Siła._

_\- Myślisz, że jestem silny?_

_\- Jak cholera. Całe życie ten skurwiel próbuje cię złamać, a ty mu na to nie pozwalasz. Jeśli to nie jest siła, to ja nie wiem, co to jest._

_Hux pomyślał wtedy, że siła, która bierze się ze strachu i cierpienia może budzić tylko inny strach, powodować inne cierpienie._

\- Dobra - Hux podwija rękawy koszuli. - Pan pozwoli? - pyta, proponując Dexterowi ramię.

Wychodzą i Hux, słysząc owacje i gwizdy, znów czuję się dostatecznie pijany.

Ktoś wstrząsa szampana, otwiera, korek strzela w sufit _kurwa ile zapłacimy za szkody,_ a Hux czuje jak jasne krople Cristal spadają na jego włosy, spływają po twarzy jak złote łzy, wsiąkają w białą koszulę.


	4. Chapter 4

_Dropping glasses just to hear them break_   
_You've been drinking like the world was gonna end_

_(it didn't)_

\- Lorde,  _Glory and Gore_

* * *

 

O trzeciej Phasma znajduje go na tarasie. Siedzi na podgrzewanej podłodze, nadal bez spodni i pali.

\- To ty narzygałeś do doniczki? - Pyta dziewczyna, wskazując stojącego obok fikusa.

\- Na-ah. Nie rzygałem - zapewnia, całkiem szczerze. Jego żołądek lepiej znosi alkohol niż jedzenie.

_Albo psychika._

Phasmą kuca przed nim i bierze go pod brodę, żeby zmusić do spojrzenia na siebie. Pomimo tego, że wszytko jest jednym wielkim burdelem, ona nadal jest nieskazitelna. I wydaje się myśląca bardziej niż średnio rozgarnięta ameba, czyli na tle całego towarzystwa plasuje sie bardzo wysoko w drabinie ewolucji.

\- Nie ćpałem - mamrocze, bo zna ten wzrok - mamo.

\- Cholera cię wie, Armitage.

\- Nie mów do mnie...

\- Hux - wzdycha

\- Czemu nagle tak bardzo mnie sprawdzasz? Czuję się pilnowany. Bardziej niż zwykle.

Nie żeby sam nie umiał sobie radzić. Ale czasem Phsamie wydaje się, że wie, co jest dla niego najlepsze lepiej niż on sam. Pozwala jej na kwestionowanie swoich decyzji tylko dlatego, że jeszcze nie całkiem potrafi się odciąć od uczuć i jego obraz świata bywa zakrzywiony. Kiedyś dążył do osiągnięcia całkowicie czystej wizji, prostej i klarownej, jedynej, przy której można być czegoś pewnym. A potem poznał Kylo.

_I cały misterny plan wpizdu._

\- Bo coś się kończy. Wiesz, to ten moment, kiedy dorastamy i nie chcę żebyś zjebał po drodze. A ostatnio jesteś bardzo... Podatny na emocje. Jak na siebie. Chcę po prostu wiedzieć, że mój kurczaczek bezpiecznie pójdzie w świat - uśmiecha się i dopiero wtedy widać ze jest trochę podpita.

Hux patrzy na nią spode łba, a ona przeczesuje palcami jego wilgotne od szampana włosy. - Serio wyglądasz jak dopiero wyklute maleństwo...

Na taras wychyla sie Michael, trzymając telefon odśpiewujący _Killer Queen._

\- Generale, ktoś do pana.

Phasma szybko i zadziwiająco zgrabnie wstaje i bierze od niego telefon, żeby podać go przyjacielowi.

Hux krzywi sie widząc numer na wyświetlaczu, ale powstrzymuje chęć odrzucenia połączenia.

W końcu matka rozmawia z nim tak rzadko, że naprawdę coś musiało się stać.

Niechętnie odbiera.

\- Halo?

\- Armitage? - Jej głos irytuje go tak samo jak zawsze. Jej usta nie są stworzone do mówienia. Powinna używać ich tylko do jedzenia albo obciągania swoim kochankom. Tylko do tego się nadaje.

\- Tak mamo? - Pyta chłodno

\- Jak się bawisz? - To takie wesołe, takie sztuczne.

\- Do rzeczy. O co chodzi?

\- Och całkiem jak twój ojciec - śmieje się w odpowiedzi - Ale skoro tak ci śpieszno wracać do zabawy... Kylo u nas był. I, wyobraź sobie, akurat byłam w kuchni, kiedy się spotkaliśmy. Nie wiem w sumie po co tam poszedł, bo kiedy mnie zobaczył zaraz sie wycofał. Och on jest taki dziki, mam nadzieję, że go w końcu wychowasz skoro ma być częścią naszej rodziny. Tak czy inaczej potem obserwowałam go przez okna. Wiesz, co zrobił? Wsiadł do jakiegoś czarnego Volvo, które po niego podjechało i odjechali. Wiem, że to nie moja sprawa, ale pomyślałam, że może chciałbyś wiedzieć.

Hux czuje jak krew odpływa mu z twarzy i milczy o jedną chwilę za długo, bo jego matka dodaje:

\- Nie ma go od pięciu godzin i po prostu zaczęłam sie martwić.

Czeka, ciekawa jego reakcji.

Hux ma czasem wrażenie, że ta kobieta wie więcej niż po sobie pokazuje.

Więcej niż by sobie życzył.

I bardzo, bardzo ją interesuje, co zrobi w takiej sytuacji

_Zawsze lubiła patrzeć na niego okiem badacza. Albo raczej ciekawskiego dziecka, które wyrywa motylom skrzydełka, żeby zobaczyć jak szybko zdechną._

_\- Armitage, kochanie, nie płacz. Nie płacz, proszę, masz ciasteczko - mówiła często. Podsuwała mu pod nos talerz pełen słodyczy za każdym razem, kiedy nie umiała sobie poradzić z jego emocjami. Sama też jadła i to wciąż. Dosłownie rzucała się na jedzenie, czasem niemal budząc zgorszenie u innych bogatych dam na przyjęciach. Jednak towarzystwo łaskawie jej to darowało, w końcu nadal miała idealną figurę._

_\- Będziesz gruby i brzydki - zauważyła kiedyś, kiedy właśnie razem zjedli talerz Macarones. Uśmiechała się przy tym ciepło i uroczo. - Tatuś nie będzie cię kochać._

_Hux miał wtedy sześć lat. Popatrzył na nią jeszcze mokrymi od łez oczyma a ona ciągnęła._

_\- Twój tatuś nie lubi grubych ludzi, wiesz? Mnie nie kochał po tym jak długo byłam smutna i przytyłam. Znalazł sobie inną, młodszą, ładniejszą... Chciałbyś, żeby znalazł sobie innego syna? Nie takiego brzydkiego?_

_Przerażony samą tą wizją, pokręcił głową._

_\- Chodź, możemy coś z tym zrobić.- zapewniła._

_Za pierwszym razem się szarpał. Nie rozumiał, o co chodzi - złapała go za włosy i wepchnęła mu palce do gardła. Jej paznokcie były zbyt ostre, czuł smak krwi z rozdrapanego podniebienia._

_\- Bądź dzielnym chłopcem, Armitage. Przecież nie chcesz skończyć tak jak ja, prawda?_

_Nadal się uśmiechała, kiedy po wszystkim stał obok toalety, trzęsąc się, sparaliżowany szokiem._

_Nie rozumiał, co się stało. Nie miał pojęcia jak to miało niby pomóc._

_\- Widzisz, kochanie? Żeby cię kochali musisz być piękny. Piękno wymaga poświęceń, prawda?_

_Hux mimo bycia inteligentnym, potrzebował trzynastu lat żeby pojąć, że jego matka go nienawidzi. Wszystkie jej złośliwie, pozornie kierowane troską uwagi, to jak go poniżała, to jak go karmiła tylko po to, żeby patrzeć jak idzie do łazienki wymitować, te chwile kiedy z zadowoleniem obserwowała jak sam nic nie je,  jak obsesyjnie dba o swój wygląd, jak uważa sie za nie dość dobrego i rozpaczliwie stara się przypodobać swojemu ojcu w zamian nie dostając nic, miało tylko jeden cel: zemścić się. Zemścić się za to, że jest żywym dowodem zdrady jej męża.Pieprzonym bękartem._

_Urodzonym przez ładną kucharkę, wręczonym jej przez Brendola jako ich syn, bez słowa wyjaśnienia. Nie potrzebowała tego dziecka._

_Nie dawała mu o tym zapomnieć._

_I kurewsko ją to bawiło._

\- Ach, to - odpowiada czując jak w jego żołądku formuje się ciężka bryła lodu - wiem. Pojechał z Davidem na koncert jakiejś niszowej kapeli.

\- Doprawdy? - Brzmi na szczerze rozczarowaną. Jakby czekała na to aż w końcu wybuchnie łzami tak jak przed laty.

\- Tak mamo. Coś jeszcze?

\- Nie. Baw się do...

Hux się rozłącza. Jest blady, ręce mu się trzęsą. Phasma patrzy na niego zaniepokojona.

-Hux?

\- Idź stąd - mówi bardzo spokojnie. Nie chce, żeby widziała jak się rozsypuje. Bo czuje się tego bliski na samą myśl o tym, że Kylo pojechał jakimś nieznanym wozem, cholera wie gdzie i z kim, nawet nie wysilając się na wepchnięcie swojemu chłopakowi jakiegoś kłamstwa.

A zawsze mówił chociaż o pracy w pubie.

\- Posłuchaj... - zaczyna dziewczyna, ale on patrzy na nią i chyba ma w oczach coś takiego, co sprawia, że Phasma wciąga powietrze przez nos i wstaje. - Dobra. Jestem w środku. Nikt tu nie wyjdzie.

\- Dzięki - nie patrzy już na nią tylko na telefon. Uspokaja oddech i wybiera numer Kylo.

Raz.

Drugi.

Piąty.

Kylo zawsze odbiera. Zawsze. Albo chociaż pisze smsa.

Teraz milczy, jego telefon jest wyłączony, a Hux nie jest w stanie myśleć o niczym innym niż o tym, że _kurwa wreszcie, to kiedyś musiało nastąpić, przestał być przydatny albo zjebał, proszę niech to się nie dzieje naprawdę._

_Uspokój się._

_Już_

Wstaje dość pewnie i wraca do środka. Porusza sie szybko i automatycznie jak maszyna. Znajduje swoje spodnie, zakłada je, dzwoni po taksówkę, dzwoni do Kylo, żegna się z Phasmą, dzwoni do Kylo, zjeżdża na parking, dzwoni do Kylo, wsiada do taksówki, dzwoni do Kylo.

Kylo nie odbiera.

Hux zamyka oczy, liczy do trzech.

Nie myśli o niczym. Nie zależy mu. Kylo nie budzi w nim żadnych emocji, Hux sprowadza go do swojej własności, rzeczy, którą musi odzyskać.

Dzwoni do Maxa.

***

\- Max? Masz chwilę?

Jeśli jest ktoś, poza Phasmą i Kylo, komu Hux ufa to jest to jego ojciec chrzestny, Maximilian Loss

-Armitage? Co mogę dla ciebie zrobić? - Jego głos jest jak zawsze ciepły i rzeczowy. Hux nie musi go widzieć żeby wiedzieć, że Max właśnie ściąga prostokątne okulary, odkłada je na wielkie, hebanowe biurko, przeczesuje palcami siwiejące włosy i odchyla się na swoim skórzanym fotelu. Widział to setki razy w ciągu nocy, które spędzał w jego gabinecie - nauczył się wtedy jaj idealnie _zaplanowany_ jest Loss. Zaplanowany - nie przewidywalny. Po prostu nie marnował czasu ani energii na zmienianie sprawdzonych rzeczy czy nawyków w chwili, gdy nie miało to przynieść żadnych korzyści. To pozwało ograniczyć do minimum ilość zmiennych koniecznych do wzięcia pod uwagę w przypadku przewidywania pewnych rzeczy.

Hux chciałby to potrafić, bo, nawet jeśli kosztem lekkich nerwic i pedantyzmu, Max był kimś kto nigdy nie przegrywał i robił to ze znacznie większą klasą niż ojciec Huxa.

\- Potrzebuję twojej pomocy. - Mówi, wbijając wzrok w rozmazujące się za oknami taksówki światła miasta. Z całej siły stara się brzmieć na spokojnego, _być spokojnym_ , żeby nie rozpraszać Maxa _zawsze za bardzo się martwi. Może chce wyrobić normę ojca_ \- Kylo Ren, dawniej Ben Solo. Pracuje dla nas, w sekcji Raula. Możesz go znaleźć?

Max wzdycha, bo, nawet jeśli Huxowi dobrze idzie samokontrola, to on i tak pewnie wie. Ale decyduje się nie wchodzić głębiej, zostać na płaszczyźnie interesów jakby Hux już był jednym z jego współpracowników

\- Rozumiem, że Solo aka Ren przepadł i podejrzewasz, że ktoś od nas ma z tym coś wspólnego?  - Pyta, a w tle słychać stukanie klawiszy.

\- O dziesiątej czarne volvo zabrało go spod mojego domu, nie wrócił, nie ma z nim kontaktu. Niepokoi mnie to.

_Martwię się tak kurewsko, że pierwszy raz od dawna mam ochotę płakać._

Po chwili cichego stukania w klawisze, Max mówi:

\- Postaram się go namierzyć i dam ci znać jak tylko czegoś się dowiem.

\- Dzięki, Max - Hux czuję cień ulgi.

Jeśli to ktokolwiek, kto pracuje dla Snoke'a zabrał Kylo, Loss się tego dowie.

\- Nie ma problemu. Tylko Armitage, jeśli mogę coś zasugerować...

\- Zawsze.

\- Jedź do domu i się prześpij, dobra? Póki jeszcze nie musisz zarywać nocy. Zajmę się Kylo Renem

\- Postaram się. - Kłamie i Max doskonale to wie, ale litościwie decyduje się nie drążyć tematu.

***

Kiedy wraca do domu jest cicho i pusto. Jak zawsze. Równie dobrze mógłby mieszkać tu sam. Dlatego nigdy tak naprawdę nie chciał sie wyprowadzić. Nie może powiedzieć, że kocha to miejsce, to byłby żałosny sentyment. Ale jest do niego przyzwyczajony i zmiana tego lokum na inne nie jest konieczna, stanowiłaby tylko zbędny wysiłek.

W końcu i tak zostanie tu sam, a obecnie jego rodzice i tak więcej czasu spędzają poza domem _w interesach._

Chce tu kiedyś mieszkać razem z Kylo.

_Kylo._

O ile Kylo wróci.

Hux przechodzi wielkim pustym hallem do schodów i wspina się po nich, kurczowo trzymając się poręczy.

Świat wiruje, schody mają konsystencję smoły.

 _Na chuj tu tyle pięter?_ Myśli zirytowany, czując, że zaraz po prostu zacznie się czołgać. To byłoby upokarzające i żałosne, ale dużo prostsze.

W jego sypialni wita go głośne, żałosne miauczenie.

Millicent leży wyciągnięta na łóżku, sama.

Gdzieś resztkami świadomości Hux odnotowuje, że naprawdę przez chwilę liczył na to, że Kylo jednak będzie tu na niego czekać.

_Miał czekać i nigdzie się nie ruszać, czy to takie trudne? Powinienem go kurwa zachipować?_

Tak, chipowanie nie brzmi źle skoro Kylo nie umie pilnować sam siebie. Ktoś musi wprowadzić w jego życiu jakąś dyscyplinę skoro jego rodzice się o to nie postarali. Każdy potrzebuje dyscypliny zwłaszcza, jeśli Hux przewiduje spędzić z nim resztę życia.

Nie udaje mu się dotrzeć do łóżka - potyka się o jakąś niewidzialną fałdę na dywanie i decyduje, że może tu zostać z resztą _to było w pełni planowane, nie patrz się tak na mnie Millicent._

Kot wdzięcznie zeskakuje z łóżka i podchodzi do swojego pana.

Trąca go nosen w policzek a jej spojrzenie mówi „ _Ale jesteś kurewsko pijany”._

\- Och zamknij się nawet nie masz przeciwstawnych kciuków. A jakoś nikt ci tego nie wypomina.

W odpowiedzi Millicent prycha i wspina się na niego. Mrucząc głośno zaczyna szarpać pazurami koszulę na jego plecach, wydeptując sobie leże. W końcu zwija się w kłębek i _och cudownie_ chyba zasypia. Albo przynajmniej przechodzi w stan bezruchu kota, który znalazł sobie właściwe, ciepłe miejsce.

Uznając, że nie ma serca odstraszać swojego jedynego towarzystwa i źródła ciepła, Hux nie wstaje tylko lekko podczołguje się bliżej łóżka i sięga po ukrytą pod nim brandy. Została jeszcze połowa i pewnie to za mało, żeby opić koniec jego świata, ale może Millicent się łaskawie ruszy do momentu, w którym Max zadzwoni żeby powiadomić go, że zwłoki Kylo właśnie rozpuszczają się w kwasie, ale ludzie Raula mogą przysłać mu trochę w słoiku.

Zaśmiał się gorzko na myśl, o tym, że w tym stanie Kylo przynajmniej go nie zostawi.

Nieważne jak bardzo próbował, nie mógł zmusić się do myślenia o swoim chłopaku jak o rzeczy, którą będzie mógł z łatwością zastąpić. _Dlaczego ze wszystkimi innymi było to takie proste?_

Miał tylu kochanków, którzy prędzej czy później stawali się bezwolnymi marionetkami w jego rękach. Dlaczego tak łatwo przyszło mu oparcie swojego życia na najbardziej niestabilnej osobie, jaką miał poznać? Rozpieszczonym chłopaku ( _Kylo może myśleć o sobie jak o niezależnym buntowniku po przejściach, ale to myślenie życzeniowe. Jest dziwką, której od zawsze było wolno robić na co miał ochotę, a ta jego "okropna matka" skrzywdziła go tylko dlatego, że za bardzo się martwiła. Kylo nie umie docenić tego, że ktoś się o niego martwi i wycina takie numery, niewdzięczna szmata, może lepiej skręcić mu kark zanim ta więź stanie się jeszcze silniejsza..._

 _Myślisz, że możesz kochać mnie bardziej?_ To zdecydowanie głos Kylo, bezczelny i uśmiechnięty.

 _Myslisz, że możesz mi się, kurwa, wcinać w wewnętrzną narrację?_ Hux zaciska zęby.

 _Nie, Ren. Myślę, że wydarłeś ze mnie wszystkie ludzie uczucia i zawsze masz je przy sobie. Nic więcej mi nie zostało, nic więcej nie mogę ci dać_ ) ze skłonnościami do napadów depresji, agresji i ogólnego suczenia.

_Bardzo, kurwa, mądrze, generale Hux. Przodkowie są dumni._

Przysysa się do butelki z alkoholem uznając, że nie ma co się pierdolić z powolnym, depresyjnym piciem. Chciałby tylko stracić przytomność i obudzić się, kiedy wszystko już będzie w porządku, Kylo będzie leżeć obok w łóżku, (bo kiedy wrócił podniósł Huxa z podłogi, rozebrał i zasnął przytulony do niego, wyklinając w myślach okropny zapach przetrawionego alkoholu i papierosów. W końcu tylko jemu wolno tak śmierdzieć), Dorota przyniesie im śniadanie a potem do końca dnia Ren będzie perfidnie znęcał się nad skacowanym Huxem pokazując swoje najbardziej sadystyczne oblicze.

Wtedy dzwoni telefon i Hux zrywa się jak oparzony w panice myśląc, że komórki nie ma w jego kieszeni. Wypadła gdzieś na dywanie. Millicent fuka obrażona, tą nagłą i nieprzyjemną pobudką, ale jej właściciel ma to gdzieś. Rzuca się do telefonu i odbiera.

\- Max? - w tym stanie już nie jest w stanie ukrywać swojej desperacji - Masz coś?

\- Armitage - po tonie Maxa nie da się wywnioskować, jakie ma wieści.

\- Tak? - Hux prawie podskakuje w miejscu z niecierpliwości, co w jego stanie nie jest najlepszym pomysłem.

\- Nie ma go.

_Och._

\- Przykro mi, zrobiłem wszystko, co mogłem. Nie ma go nikt od nas, kazałem sprawdzić miejsca, w których bywa, domy jego znajomych... Przykro mi to mówić, ale przepadł.

_Kurwa._

\- Och. Dzięki. No trudno. - Mówi pustym głosem.

Jego ojciec chrzestny wzdycha.

\- Posłuchaj, czy powinienem przyjechać? Boję się, kiedy jesteś w takim stanie.

Hux kręci głową i dopiero po chwili dobiera do niego, że przecież Max go nie widzi.

\- Nie trzeba. Poczekam na rozwój sytuacji... Prześpię się. - Dodaje, uprzedzając jego prośbę.

\- Rano kogoś do ciebie przyślę, dobrze? Może doktora Rue.

_Nie potrzebuję niańki._

_Nie mam zamiaru się krzywdzić. To byłoby głupie. Niepraktyczne. To ciało mi się przyda. Nawet, jeśli Kylo ma go już nigdy nie dotknąć, jeśli ja mam go więcej nie zobaczyć._

\- Dobranoc Max

Rozłącza się.

Zamyka oczy, przeczesuje palcami sklejone szampanem włosy, bierze kilka głębokich oddechów.

Otwiera oczy i widzi swoje odbicie w lustrze, lustrze, którym zastąpił to o które oparł Kylo przy ich pierwszym razie.

Powoli podchodzi do niego - odbicie chłopaka w luźnej, białej koszuli ( _czemu mam na sobie cudzą koszulę_ ), poczochranego i ogólnie wymiętego _och jego matka by się śmiała_ staje się większe. Hux wyciąga rękę i dotyka zimnej tafli. Dopiero z tej odległości widzi coś jeszcze - oczy tego rudego chłopaka są opuchnięte, po jego piegowatej, bladej twarzy spływają łzy.

Hux płacze.

Przesuwa palcami po policzku swojego odbicia jakby chciał z niego zatrzeć słone krople.

_To żałosne._

Bez chwili namysłu, zwija palce w pięść i z całej siły uderza w lustro, w swoją twarz jakby chciał sam siebie doprowadzić do porządku, _nie bądź cipą Armitage,_ ojciec nauczył go, że nic tak skutecznie nie ociera łez jak solidny cios.

Lustro pęka.

Jest w tym coś oczyszczającego - w dźwięku pękającego szkła, bólu w dłoni, krwi spływającej z ran, czystej destrukcji. Jest w stanie zrozumieć, czemu Kylo to robi.

_Może on już nigdy nie zniszczy żadnej twojej rzeczy. To dobrze, prawda?_

Zaciska zęby i uderza jeszcze raz, i jeszcze raz i kolejny, szkło sypie sie na czarny dywan...

_Przestań._

_Chcesz jechać teraz do szpitala na szycie? Przeciąć sobie ścięgna? Zniszczyć dłonie?_

_Masz piękne dłonie_ powiedział kiedyś Kylo _Nie powinieneś ciągle nosić rękawiczek._

Hux osuwa sie na kolana, przyciągając do piersi ranną dłoń. Trzęsie się z zimna , _to wewnętrzne zimno,_ ale nie płacze.

_Czy tak właśnie skończy się twój świat?_

W takim stanie znajduje go Kylo

Tak po prostu, jak gdyby nigdy nic, wchodzi sobie do pokoju.. _Jakby kurwa świat należał do niego, jebany._

\- Hux? Kurwa, Hux! - Podbiega do niego.

Chłopak czuje jak Kylo klęka obok i dotyka jego twarzy.

\- Hux, spójrz na mnie.

\- Kylo - mamrocze Hux, unosząc na niego wzrok - Gdzieś ty był do cholery?

\- U Michaela, pisaliśmy nowy scenariusz - odpowiada natychmiast i brzmi tak szczerze, _jest tak dobrym aktorem_ , że Hux z przyjemnością by mu uwierzył. Dlatego jego kłamstwo boli _nie, nie boli, denerwuje_ go jeszcze bardziej.

Kylo ocenia stan swojego chłopaka, a jego oczy rozszerzają się lekko na widok krwi na białej koszuli. Mimo tego _niezwykłe_ zachowuje spokój.

\- Chodź tu, kochanie - obejmuje Huxa i pomaga mu stanąć na nogi. Chłopak chwieje się, wczepia paznokcie w ramię Kylo żeby zachować równowagę. Gdy wreszcie jest w stanie samodzielnie stać _względnie_ prosto odsuwa się, żeby na niego spojrzeć.

Całkiem żywy Kylo, w stanie nienaruszonym, _zabiję go kurwa,_ stara się złapać go za nadgarstek rannej ręki, jednak zanim udaje mu się to zrobić, zdrową ręką Hux wymierza mu silny cios.

Ren jest tak zaskoczony, że dopiero, kiedy Hux chce uderzyć go po raz drugi, zaciska palce na jego przedramieniu.

Patrzą na siebie i Hux wie, że jego szeroko otwarte, niebieskie oczu są przejrzyste jak lód i widać przez nie wszystko, co czuje w danej chwili.

Chce zranić Kylo. Chce go uderzyć, udusić, dźgnąć, doprowadzić do ruiny, zniszczyć, chce żeby czuł się tak, jak on w tej chwili.

To przemoc, która nie ma nic wspólnego z przyjemnością - czysta, chaotyczna złość, potrzeba destrukcji, taka sama, jaką czuł tłukąc lustro.

Chce skruszyć Kylo tak jak to szkło, za jego kłamstwa, za to, że jest dla niego taki ważny.

_To niskie._

_To żałosne._

_Zwierzęce._

\- Nigdy więcej tego nie rób, Hux. Rozumiesz? - mówi cicho i spokojnie Kylo, a w jego głosie jest coś, co sprawia, że włoski na karku Huxa się jeżą

Wie, że właśnie przekroczył nieprzekraczalną granicę.

\- Idź sobie - cedzi, wyrywając rękę z jego uścisku. Po chwili zmienia zdanie. - Zostań tu i idź kurwa spać. Będę w jednym z pustych pokoi. Nie chcę się dowiedzieć rano, że znowu gdzieś polazłeś. - Udało mu się doprowadzić swój głos do porządku. Kiedy mija Kylo i idzie do innej sypialni udaje mu się wyglądać na niemal obojętnego.

Millicent miękko drepcze za nim.


	5. Chapter 5

_I’m a slave to your games_  
_I’m just a sucker for pain_  
_I wanna chain you up_  
_I wanna tie you down_

_\- Sucker for Pain_

* * *

 

Hux leży w łóżku.

Sam.

Czuje suchość w ustach, pomieszaną z kocią sierścią, lepką warstwę potu pokrywającą jego ciało, piasek pod powiekami i szum w uszach.

Cudownie.           

Ktoś odgarnia mu z twarzy włosy, obejmuje ramieniem, pomaga się podnieść i podsuwa pod nos szklankę wody.

Hux chciwe bierze łyk zanim dociera do niego, że połykanie to słaby pomysł. Przepłukuje usta i wypluwa wodę z powrotem do szklanki.

Widać ktoś to przewidział, bo zaraz oferuje mu butelkę napoju izotonicznego.

Przysysa się do niej jak w nocy do brandy.

\- Kylo... - Mamrocze nieświadomie, czując jak niebieski, słodki płyn ścieka mu po brodzie.

Po chwili niezręcznej ciszy słyszy ciepły głos, zdecydowanie nienależący do Kylo.

\- Paniczu Hux, to ja - mówi nieśmiało Dorota.

Hux z trudem otwiera oczy i patrzy na nieco rozmazaną twarz swojej służącej. Pulchne oblicze Doroty wyraża szczere zaniepokojenie i Hux myśli o tym, że musi wyglądać jeszcze gorzej niż się czuje. W końcu ta kobieta już nie jedno widziała, a teraz wydaje się naprawdę przejęta.

\- Ma panicz krew na koszuli. Czy powinnam zadzwonić po doktora Rue? - Pyta, kiedy chłopak przez dłuższą chwilę patrzy na nią pustym wzrokiem

\- Nie. Pewnie i tak się pojawi. - Odpowiada, gdy jego mózg jest wreszcie zdolny do nawiązania kontrolowanego połączenia z ustami.

Och, prawie zapomniał, że poprzedniej nocy kazał Kylo się odpieprzyć. Nocy... Chociaż to chyba była już szósta...

Patrzy na zegar ścienny i klnie cicho.

Spał dobre czternaście godzin.

\- Przynieś mi cos do ubrania - rozkazuje, przeciągając się aż wszystkie kręgi chrupią - Idę się ogarnąć.

\- Oczywiście, paniczu. Przewiduje pan jeszcze gdzieś wychodzić? - Dorota odsuwa się na przepisową odległość i splata dłonie za plecami.

\- Nie Doroto. - Zanim kobieta wyjdzie, Hux zatrzymuje ją tylko na chwilę - Czy moja matka jest w domu?

\- Nie, paniczu. Około czwartej wzięła szlafrok, Porsche i odjechała. Pański ojciec też jeszcze nie wrócił.

Wspaniale, przynajmniej ta... Nieprzyjemna sytuacja między nim, a Kylo odbyła się poza czujnym spojrzeniem jego drogiej mamusi.

\- Dobrze. Zadbaj też o jakieś śniadanie.

Hux jest prawie pewien, że w oczach Doroty czai się cień uśmiechu. Czasem ma wrażenie, że ta pulchna kobieta jest znacznie bardziej przebiegła niż wskazują jej rumiane policzki i często bezmyślne spojrzenie

Idzie do łazienki i, bez większego bólu czy emocji, zaczyna myć ręce. Przez zaśnięciem wyjął z ran kawałki szkła i nawet założył jakiś opatrunek, ale nie ufa sobie w tym stanie.

_Uderzyłeś Kylo._

_Chciałeś go zniszczyć._

Na chwilę traci zdolność oddychania - łapie się kurczowo brzegu umywalki i wbija wzrok w lekko różową od krwi wodę, której jest pełna.

_Uspokój się._

Wyjmuje korek i opłukuje ręce ( _jest normalnie_ ), ochlapuje wodą twarz ( _Kylo jest bezpieczny_ ), myje zęby ( _świat się nie skończył_ ).

Wraca na chwilę do sypialni, żeby zobaczyć czy Dorota już przyniosła mu ubrania. Kylo _oczywiście_ siedzi na brzegu rozgrzebanego łóżka, wbijając wzrok w swoje bose stopy. Ma na sobie wczorajsze ubrania - czarną koszulę i jeansy i nie wygląda dużo lepiej od swojego chłopaka.

\- Ren - mówi Hux wypranym z emocji głosem. Nie ma zamiaru okazywać niczego prócz złości, bo ten silny żal, który wciąż czuje na myśl o nocy, nie przyniesie żadnemu z nich niczego dobrego. Z jego wściekłością Kylo umie sobie radzić i nie będzie znowu taki jak na widok trzęsącego się, pobrudzonego własną krwią chłopca.

Mimo tego postanowienia Hux czuje w klatce piersiowej silne, bolesne szarpnięcie, kiedy Kylo unosi głowę i patrzy na niego, a na jego bladej twarzy odcina się ciemny siniec.

\- Hej Hux. - Kylo waha się chwilę. Kiedy jest spięty zaciska pięści jakby był gotowy uderzyć i gubi słowa. Całkiem nie przypomina Kylo, który spokojny i zrelaksowany umie mówić jak poeta czasem doprowadzając tym Huxa do śmiechu - Pogadajmy, co?

Hux podchodzi do niego i sztywno siada obok na brzegu łóżka. Milczy uparcie, zrzucając na Rena ciężar zaczęcia tej rozmowy. Sam nie ma na nią ani trochę ochoty, bo jest pewien, że nie dostanie niczego innego niż te same kłamstwa.

\- Nie wiem, co się z tobą dzieje - podejmuje w końcu Kylo - Ale niezależnie od tego, co to jest, nie odpychaj mnie. Kocham cię, okej? - Bierze go za rękę i unosi ją do ust. Hux czuje dotyk jego ciepłych warg na swoich pociętych kostkach. To czułe i urocze i jest prawie dobrze.

Prawie.

Czuje też irytacje. Coś jest nie tak. Coś jest nie tak z Kylo, bo normalnie nie dałby mu żyć widząc, że coś nie gra. A teraz... Całkiem jakby go to nie obchodziło, jakby ze wszystkich rzeczy bał się tylko tego, że to on zostanie sam.

Hux wyrywa dłoń z uścisku Kylo i wymierza mu mocny policzek.

\- Gdzie byłeś całą noc? - Pyta ostro, łapiąc go za włosy.

Ren przez chwilę wygląda na zaskoczonego tym zwykłym dla Huxa zachowaniem. Widocznie po tym żałosnym pokazie spodziewał się czegoś innego. Może więcej łez i dreszczy? Samookaleczenia i żali wyszeptanych drżącym głosem?

\- Mówiłem - odpowiada, wytrzymując lodowate spojrzenie - Pisałem scenariusz z Michaelem.

_Co robiłeś? Jak ukryłeś to przed Lossem?_

Hux zaciska palce mocniej a Kylo ze świstem wypuszcza powietrze przez zaciśnięte zęby.

\- Czemu mnie nie uprzedziłeś, że wychodzisz?

\- Nie planowałem tego. A potem uznałem, że nie będę przeszkadzać tobie i Illori w zabawie. - jego głos przechodzi w ciche westchnienie, bo Hux ciągnie zdecydowanie za mocno. Nie żeby go to obchodziło.

\- Czemu ja nie mogłem sie z tobą skontaktować?

\- Telefon mi sie rozładował. Nawet tego nie zauważyłem.

_Kłamstwo, kłamstwo, kłamstwo._

Hux przyciąga go do siebie, ale nie całuje. Wolną ręką odpina dwa guziki czarnej koszuli zanim przesuwa językiem po odsłoniętym gardle Kylo. Potem wbija zęby w zagłębienie jego szyi, smakując słoną skórę i przez myśl przechodzi mu, że chętnie poczułby też smak krwi. _Może następnym razem._ Na razie z rosnącym podnieceniem słucha jak oddech Kylo przyspiesza, kiedy chłopak pozwala mu oznaczać się jako swoją własność kilkoma bolesnymi, ciemnymi piętnami.

Dobrze.

Jest normalnie, udało mu sie stłumić ból i siłą wciągnąć Kylo za włosy z powrotem w ich popieprzoną normalność.

\- Nie zostawię cię Kylo - mruczy - Przecież jesteś moją własnością, prawda?

Głupie _kocham cię_ nie jest w stanie przejść mu przez gardło, chociaż ostatnio tak często i z taką łatwością to powtarzał.

\- Ale dlatego też nie mogę tak po prostu puścić ci płazem tej niesubordynację prawda? Chyba wiesz jak powinieneś przepraszać.

Kylo, owszem, wie doskonale, że o wybaczenie najlepiej prosić na kolanach. Zsuwa sie z łóżka i klęka pomiędzy nogami Huxa.

\- Wedle życzenia, generale - uśmiecha się rozpinając jego spodnie i dopiero w tym uśmiechu widać, z jaką ulgą przyjął powrót do ich zwykłej gry.

\- Zamknij się - cedzi Hux - Nie mam ochoty słuchać twojego głosu.

Jednak Kylo nie może nie skomentować kreteńskich, różowych pończoch, o których Hux prawie zapomniał.

\- Stylowe. - Mruczy, przesuwając dłońmi po jego nogach, od kostek aż do bioder - Czy to jedwab? Wyglądasz uroczo, jak słodka dziewczynka. Chociaż chyba to nie mój fetysz. Albo dziwka. A to już całkiem niezłe.

\- Kazałem ci się zamknąć - głos Huxa to już właściwie warknięcie, kiedy przerzuca nogę przez ramię Kylo i przyciąga go bliżej naprawdę nie chcąc go dłużej słuchać.

Może, dlatego, że ta uwaga w jakiś sposób uderzyła go zbyt mocno.

Ma kontrolę, przecież to Kylo jest tutaj dziwką na kolanach, a jednak czuje sie całkiem bezradny.

Bo dociera do niego, że w chwili, gdy do ich relacji doszły prawdziwe uczucia uzależnił sie od Kylo, tak naprawdę stracił wszelką kontrolę, zrobił z siebie dziwkę na jego łasce, bezradną jak mała dziewczynka w obliczu możliwości utraty ukochanego.

 _To obrzydliwe uczucie_ myśli, odchylając głowę do tyłu i wbijając pusty wzrok w sufit, kiedy z jego gardła wyrywają się krótkie, trochę desperackie jęki.

_Weź się w garść._

Nigdy więcej nie rozmawiają o tym, co wydarzyło się od chwili, kiedy Hux wsiadł do limuzyny razem z Illori do chwili, w której Kylo poprosił Dorotę o śniadanie do łóżka.

Hux bardzo chciałby o tym zapomnieć.

***

Hux siedzi na marmurowym blacie w swojej łazience i patrzy na Kylo, który cienką warstwą mocnego podkładu stara się przykryć malinki i ślady ugryzień na szyi i obojczyku.

\- Dostałem angaż. Przy serialu. - Mówi nagle Kylo, a Hux jest tak zaskoczony, że nie może zdobyć sie na nic innego niż mało elokwentne:

\- Co?

Ren uśmiecha się przebiegle i patrzy na niego rozbawiony tym bezbrzeżnym zdziwieniem w stalowych oczach.

\- Miałem ci powiedzieć przy jakiejś dobrej okazji, ale w sumie - niby obojętnie wzrusza ramionami jakby to nie było nic wielkiego - Był u nas na próbie gość z telewizji, łowca talentów. Będą kręcić serial o wilkołakach w dziewiętnastowiecznej Anglii.

Teraz to Hux się uśmiecha.

\- Pieprzysz. Będziesz grać w zmierzchopodobnym gównie? - Parska wyraźnie rozbawiony.

\- O wypraszam sobie - Kylo wydyma usta niby nadąsana panna na wydaniu - Widziałem scenariusz, jest naprawdę dobry. Będę grać szkockiego wilkołaka.

\- Och żartuję Ren. Nie podejrzewam cię przecież o to, że sprzedałeś się jakiemuś badziewiu. -Hux uśmiecha się i fakt, że nawet po tym wszystkim potrafi się cieszyć z jego sukcesu, sprawia, że Kylo czuje bolesne ukłucie gdzieś w okolicy serca. - Jestem z ciebie dumny. Powiedz mi coś więcej.

_Chciałbym. Bardzo chciałbym móc to zrobić._

_To była ciężka noc, Hux. Naprawdę kurewsko ciężka._

_Zaczęła się w chwili, kiedy czarne volvo zaparkowało przed rezydencją na Upper East Side._

_\- Wsiadaj, Ren. - rozkazał Raul - Pan Snoke bardzo chce cię poznać._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Koniec części drugiej? Yeah. Bardzo mi przykro, będzie tego więcej.
> 
> Btw, all hail Bluebelle za betunek ♡

**Author's Note:**

> po więcej śmieci zapraszam na mojego tumblra - gabrielsbubblegumbitch.tumblr.com


End file.
